Rascunho
by Raayy
Summary: Era só um rascunho da vida dele. Não que a vida dele fosse maior que isso. - Matt centred, Mello's PoV - DEDICADA A NANASE KEI!


_Rascunho.  
A Death Note Fanfiction por Raayy_

**Death Note não me pertence**. Já o Near eu comprei (?).

**Fanfic no PoV do Mello, centrada no Matt**, **SEM YAOI.** _Got it memorized?_

**Dedicada a Nanase Kei** por que puta merda, Nana. "Manchas" foi tão inspirador que eu cuspi essa fic. (Cuspi o começo e terminei hoje, de madrugada. LOL)

**Meio baseada em Manchas**, então, qualquer coisa pode não ser mera coincidência.

* * *

Ele sorria, mas não era um sorriso de verdade.

Ele não sabe disso, mas eu sei.

_Ele não sabe por que não quer saber._

Nós não somos amigos. Ele trabalha para mim e é apenas isso. Mas eu acho que o conheço melhor do que qualquer outro.

**#**

Os cabelos têm cheiro e fedem a sangue. Não por que ele já matou alguém, mas por que _ele_ fedia a sangue. Cor de sangue.

_O passado dele tinha cheiro de sangue e impregnou nos seus cabelos._

**#**

Os olhos eram verdes. Ele sempre os escondia, atrás dos goggles, mas eu sabia que eram verdes. Eu vi uma única vez, era marcante o bastante para gravar, era um verde bonito. Não era como esmeralda, ou verde-água, mas bonito. Ele sequer se importa, e esconde atrás dos seus goggles.

_Os olhos não sorriam junto com a boca, e ele os escondia para não mostrar o quão falso era. Mas ele nem sabia disso._

**#**

Ele sempre usava uma camisa listrada. Listras na horizontal engordam a pessoa, mas ele não parecia ligar. Ele também nçao liga se seu casaco é no mínimo estranho, para as botas por cima da calça ou para as luvas e os googles. Ele nunca ligou para ele mesmo.

_Gordo, magro, bonito ou feio. Ele parecia não se importar, talvez não se importasse mesmo._

**#**

E o sorriso. Tão falso quanto ele. Era um sorriso largo e cheio de dentes brancos, e seria belíssimo se fosse verdadeiro.

Não era. Era falso.

Tão falso quanto ele mesmo.

_Mas ele não sabia, por que sequer parava para pensar sobre si mesmo._

**#**

Ele nunca me falou sobre o que achava de Kira. Eu disse que precisava de ajuda, e ele aceitou. Não perguntou o que era, não reclamou, não fez nenhum comentário.

_Ele aceitou sem nem ao menos saber o que íamos fazer._

Às vezes me perguntava se ele se importava se morresse.

_Às vezes acho que ele não se importa. Às vezes eu acho que ele quer._

**#**

O som dos jogos é irritante, mas eu nunca o mandei diminuir.

Ele jogava com um brilho no olhar que eu – nem ninguém – podia ver, apertando mais de quatro botões ao mesmo tempo. Fazendo aqueles sons irritantes saírem daquela caixa de plástico com um monte de metal dentro.

_Aquelas eram as únicas horas que ele realmente se dedicava a algo. Era como se naquelas horas, ele estivesse vivo._

**#**

Eu falo para ele do plano do seqüestro e ele sabe que tem grandes chances de morrer, mas tudo que ele faz é sorrir – sorriso falso – e diz que tudo bem.

Eu me pergunto se ele era suicida, masoquista, ou qualquer outra coisa.

Mas a única resposta que me vem a mente é que ele não liga. Não liga pra morte.

_Ele não liga mais pra a morte do que liga pra a vida._

**#**

Eu vejo no noticiário. Ele está morto. Milhares de balas nele – e no seu carro – e ainda vejo o cigarro em sua boca, pendendo.

O cigarro é detalhe, mas é um detalhe importante. Ele sabia que cigarro faz mal, ele era o terceiro na Wammy's, mas ele não se importava.

Acho que ele realmente queria morrer.

Eu digo que sinto muito, mas me pergunto se sinto mesmo. Ele parecia desejar tanto isso que me parece errado em dizer isto.

Talvez ele até me agradecesse.

Bem, eu descubro daqui a pouco.

_Em quarenta segundos._

_

* * *

_**  
N/A:**

Nossa, eu pari a frase final. Eu não tinha o que por e ia colocar "_rascunhos rascunhos rascunhos_" quando fiquei encarando e me saiu essa. Ufa, assim copiei menos a fic da Nana 8DD

Pode considerar um presente, Nana. Mas eu fiz por que eu senti "PUTA MERDA EU PRECISO FAZER UMA NESSE ESTILO CENTRANDO O MATT". AKA: Plágio, mas como é você, nem ligo.

A Anne ainda não betou, estou upando assim mesmo, FODA-SE.

**_Raayy gosta de reviews, mas se for pra falar merda, fale pra privada._**


End file.
